


Giving You Something to Remember

by gremlins-came-and-got-me (Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark)



Series: Holidays with the Stilinski-Hales [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Holiday Fic: Memorial Day, Implied Bottom Derek, Insecure Derek, M/M, elopement, oral sex only, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scared_Beings_in_the_Dark/pseuds/gremlins-came-and-got-me
Summary: Derek is sent to Las Vegas for work and he is able to take Stiles along. Stiles has plans





	Giving You Something to Remember

* * *

Derek paused in front of the mirror, hands on his bare stomach. This conference hadn’t been good on his waistline with too many catered lunches and fantastic restaurants to try. He’d gained ten pounds this week alone. It wasn’t exactly obvious yet, but it would be.

From the bed, Stiles called, “Leave it.”

“I can’t,” he said, using his hands to push together a bit of pudge. He could almost hear Stiles rolling his eyes at him before his fiancé wrapped his arms around him, chin hooked over his shoulder.

“I don’t see it,” Stiles said after a long minute of silence. “You know what I do see though?”

“What?” Derek asked.

“I see the man I’m going to marry. The man I’m going to love for the rest of my life. I see _you_ , Derek.”

“I know you do, but I still—I’m just not happy with myself. I’ve been focusing too much on work to be conscious of what I’ve been eating and it’s starting to show. I know you said you still want to marry me, but will that still be true when I gain a hundred pounds?”

Stiles pinched Derek’s side hard. “Stop it,” he said sternly. “Two months of working extra hard is not going to make you gain a lot of weight.” His fingers drummed against Derek’s ribs. “Why are you feeling so insecure lately?”

“Do I have to have a reason?” Derek grabbed Stiles’ hands before they could wander lower. “You’ve known me for over six years now. You know I get this way.”

“Yeah, but usually it doesn’t happen when we’re on a trip together.”

“True,” Derek agreed, “but usually I’m not stuck in a board room all day while you get to go sightseeing. I haven’t had any opportunities to work off the extra food.”

Stiles eyes gleamed. “Oh, it’s _exercise_ that you’re after?” He smiled, pinching Derek’s side again. “I think I know something you can do that qualifies.”

Derek huffed. “I’m not having sex with you. Do you know what kind of horrors live under those sheets?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “So we’ll have sex on top of the sheets. Derek, we’re not going home until Tuesday. The day after tomorrow. We haven’t had sex once in the entire week that we’ve been here. Can we please do it in the City of a Thousand Dreams?”

“Las Vegas is the City of a Thousand Dreams?”

“It could be. My point is, as you pointed out, you haven’t gotten to do anything fun yet.”

“That’s because I’m working. In case you forgot, we’re here because my job sent us here. I’m supposed to be attending all these lectures.”

“What about tomorrow?”

“What about it?”

“Are your bosses seriously going to make you work on Memorial Day?”

“No,” Derek said. “Tomorrow is the only day I get to ‘do anything fun.’ So, tomorrow, we’re going to the zoo and to a carnival, if we can find one. Then we’re going to come back here, pack our bags, sleep one more night, and then fly home on Tuesday.”

“One problem with your plans.” Stiles made a face that Derek recognized as his guilty one.

“What did you do?” he demanded.

“Everything on your list,” Stiles replied, wincing.

“Everything?” Derek repeated numbly. Stiles nodded.

“I had to do something to entertain myself.”

Derek sat down on the bed, hands between his knees. “And you don’t want to do them again.” Stiles shook his head. Derek sighed. Yes, it hurt to have Stiles admit he’d done those things without Derek when Derek had been planning the day trip, but as Stiles had said, he’d been alone for most of the week. He’d needed to do something. “Is there anything you didn’t do?”

“Nope,” Stiles said. “Well, there is one thing I didn’t get to do because it requires couples.”

“We’re not having sex,” Derek said, exasperated.

“It’s not sex.” Stiles jumped onto the bed, burying his face in the pillows.

“What is it then?” Derek asked. “Is it racquetball? Squash? Tennis?”

“Jesus, no,” Stiles laughed. “It’s none of those things.” He fell silent, studying Derek with an intensity usually reserved for his thesis.

Derek waited. Stiles had a habit of not keeping his thoughts to himself, and sooner than later Derek would learn what he wanted to do that required “couples.”

Indeed, he only had to wait five minutes before Stiles said, “I want to get married.”

“I know,” Derek said. He remembered their almost-argument on Malia’s birthday last year and the way they’d gotten engaged just a month and a half later. They’d set their wedding date for the Fourth of July this year since Stiles would be finished with his thesis by mid-June and they would have more time to find a justice of the peace and two witnesses. “I want to get married too.”

Stiles nodded sharply. “Exactly,” he said. “So why can’t we do it now?”

“Get married now?” Derek repeated. Stiles nodded. “But what about the Fourth? If we get married now, what happens on the Fourth?”

“We fuck in our bed?” Stiles shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t care what we do. Hell, let’s get married again. Right now, though, I really wanna be your husband.”

“But,” Derek started. He stopped, thinking about what Stiles had just said. Would being married now change anything about their lives? Well, no, not really. Did it matter if they waited until July? Derek didn’t think so. His witness was going to be Cora and Stiles’ was his dad.

“Maybe we can do both?” he mused. “A private ceremony here, and then one with family and friends on the Fourth.”

“Seriously?” Stiles asked, a lilt of excitement running through his tone. “That sounds perfect. C’mere, I wanna kiss you.”

Derek obliged, letting Stiles tug him down on top of him. Stiles thrust lazily against him as they kissed. Before it got too hot and heavy, Derek pulled back. Stiles whined, following him. Derek stopped him with a hand to his chest.

“How are we getting married?” he asked. “We don’t have rings, and I know you didn’t pack a suit.”

“I may have,” Stiles said, shifty.

Derek paused. “Have you been planning this for a while?” he asked.

“Planning what?” Stiles asked, feigning innocence. Derek hit his chest—lightly—and Stiles sighed. “I decided to take advantage of the opportunity presented when you asked me to accompany you on your trip to Vegas. I know I’ve been really pushing you about getting married, but it’s because you’re my forever. You’re the end game, reward, and life partner all rolled into one. You’re every cliché love story-happy ending for me, and I want the world to know it too.”

“You’re mine too,” Derek said. “I never wanted to get married until I met you. I see a future with you always, even if I’m insecure about myself.”

“I’ll spend the rest of my life helping you keep your insecurity from hurting you.”

“I know. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Stiles pointed at the clock. “It’s late. Tomorrow is Monday. If we want to get married at all before we fly back, we need to sleep.”

“But the rings and vows,” Derek protested.

“Hush. We’ll just repeat what we just said to each other. I’ve got the rings in my bag. Don’t worry about anything. It’s all taken care of.”

Satisfied, because his experience with Stiles was if Stiles said it was taken care of then it was, Derek shut off the overhead light before climbing back into bed. He turned so that his back was pressed against Stiles’ front with Stiles’ semi-aroused dick nestled against the cleft of his ass even through the boxers they both wore.

“You’ve thought of everything,” he said, pulling Stiles’ arm over his waist, linking their hands over his stomach.

“I have,” Stiles agreed. “Except for one thing.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“What’s that?”

“I haven’t figured out how to get you to have sex with me on this trip yet.”

Derek laughed. “We’ll have plenty of sex when we get home. I promise.”

“We’d better,” Stiles said. “We have to have sex on every viable surface again since we’ll be husbands when we get back home.”

Derek yawned loudly. “Sounds like a plan. Good night. I love you.”

“Good night,” Stiles quietly answered.

A few minutes later, Derek fell asleep.

* * *

Stiles woke him up the next morning by blowing a raspberry in his ear. Derek retaliated by taking the first shower.

Within an hour, they were dressed in their suits (Derek had to sit on his hands when he saw Stiles in his), riding in a cab and heading for one of the many chapels Vegas was famous for.

“So, I know you,” Stiles said, “and I knew that you may agree to eloping but being married by anything less than a consummate professional who also looks the part was a no-go.”

“I’m sorry not wanting to be embarrassed by any wedding photos of us being married by Elvis is such a standard.”

“No,” Stiles said sharply. “I’m fine with that, actually. It’ll be easier to work into any future celebrations. Besides, we’re definitely renewing our vows with Han Solo, Chewbacca, and Lando Calrissian.”

They pulled into the chapel’s parking lot before Derek could respond to that. Suddenly nervous, Derek clutched Stiles’ hand.

Stiles paid the driver and they stepped out of the vehicle.

“So, the ceremony takes about fifteen minutes if there are no frills. I chose no frills because I figured we’d have more of those at the ceremony at home.”

“Thank you,” Derek said, still clinging tightly to Stiles’ hand. “This is real. This is really happening.”

Stiles eyed him knowingly. “Would you rather we didn’t do this right now?”

“No, I want this,” Derek reassured him. “I really do.” He smiled, squeezing Stiles’ hand. “I’m just excited. I knew I wanted to marry you; I just never realized how much.”

“So it’s okay that I did this?” Stiles asked.

“Am I mad, you mean?” Stiles nods. “No. Not at all. In fact, I think this was the right call. We can have another ceremony later if we want to, but I don’t want to go one more day without being married to you.”

“Ready?” Stiles asked in front of the chapel’s doors.

“Ready.”

* * *

 

The ceremony was quick, to the point, and beautifully simplistic. The chapel had two witnesses that they could use if they didn’t have their own, and a photographer who gave them a memory card with the vows, ring exchange, and their first wedded kiss on it.

Afterward, they had time for brunch. Stiles admitted he hadn’t actually done as much sightseeing as Derek had expected, too busy planning their elopement, so they spent the rest of the day doing all the activities Derek had wanted to do together.

It was perfect.

Then, when they returned to the hotel, Derek realized that Stiles had somehow managed to get a completely different set of bedding up to their room.

“I know you didn’t want to have sex in here, and I’m not asking you to change your mind. I just wanted you to have the perfect night and that starts with the perfect bed.”

Stiles undressed slowly while Derek sank onto the bed and watched him. When he stood naked, cock flaccid against his thigh, Derek reached to touch. He traced a line down from Stiles’ collarbone, skirted both nipples, scratched his sternum, and finally stilled his fingers a hair’s breadth from Stiles’ stiffening dick.

“You don’t have to ask me,” Derek whispered, sliding to the floor and kneeling in front of Stiles. He put his hand on Stiles’ ass and guided him toward his mouth. “I want to.” He closed his lips over the head, and Stiles let out a breath as his buttocks flexed under his hand.

Derek pulled off with a soft pop. “Go ahead,” he said. “Do it.”

Stiles grabbed Derek’s head and put his dick back in his mouth. He waited for a few seconds before gently gliding in until his balls touched Derek’s chin and the head of his dick was buried in his throat.

“Do you really want me to fuck you, or can I make love to you?” Stiles pulled back enough that Derek could breathe. He didn’t let him answer though and thrust, still gentle, down to the root again. This time he didn’t pull back until Derek pawed at his back and ass.

“There’s time to be rough later,” Stiles said over his gasps. “For now, get on the bed. I’m going to give you something to remember.”

And he did.

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been married, much less in Las Vegas. If something is glaringly wrong, please let me know. Thanks to all who read!
> 
> Cross-posted at [my Tumblr](http://1989dreamer.tumblr.com/post/174326243405/giving-you-something-to-remember-holiday-series-6).


End file.
